Soulcasting
Three Sacred Links Shield ' '''Progression: '''The Three Sacred Links Shield reduces damage by 10 Points per Rank (each rank is gained every 2 character levels) '''Description: '''A Three Sacred Links Shield is an energy field around the character that protects against incoming attacks. A Three Sacred Links Shield can be "up" or "down." When down, it does not stop any damage. Three Sacred Links Shield status must be determined at the start of the character’s actions for the round and cannot be changed until his or her turn to act in the next round. Attack damage is first applied to the Three Sacred Links Shield , with any additional penetrating damage applied against DR. Thus, if a weapon hit successfully penetrates a Three Sacred Links Shield , then DR can still protect against it. A Three Sacred Links Shield can be reduced or even knocked down by a sufficiently powerful attack. If an attack does more damage than the Three Sacred Links Shield prevents (even if the rest of the damage is absorbed by DR), the Three Sacred Links Shield temporarily loses one Rank of effectiveness. The character can only regain Ranks if the field is down and regenerating. A Three Sacred Links Shield recovers one Rank every round it is turned off and not in operation ("down"). A Three Sacred Links Shield that is knocked down to zero Ranks automatically shuts off to regenerate. The Three Sacred Links Shield blocks attacks moving in any direction, both inwards and outwards, thereby virtually preventing the user from attacking when the Three Sacred Links Shield is up. This means that when the Three Sacred Links Shield is active and the user makes an attack, the Three Sacred Links Shield will affect their attack as it would an outside attacker’s (reducing the damage inflicted and going down in Ranks if its protection value is exceeded). A Three Sacred Links Shield only protects you unless you gain an ability to enable you to protect others. All shields will block anyone who is not Insubstantial from moving through it. This ability is supernatural. '''Twin Sacred Return Shield ' 'Progression: '''The character can restore up to 10 Hit Points/Rank to a target (each rank is gained every 2 character levels) '''Description: '''This allows a character to heal a target’s injuries (including him or herself). The maximum number of Hit Points that a Healer can restore to a particular person in any single day equals 10 per Rank. This cannot be exceeded, even if multiple healers work on a subject; the combined Hit Points restored cannot exceed the maximum Hit Points that the character with the highest Rank could restore. The subject must have at least a full day’s rest before he or she can benefit from any additional healing. Hit Points are restored over a three round period, rather than instantly. This ability is supernatural. ' Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield ''' '''Description: '''A Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield deals 1d6 damage at first level and improves by 1d6 at each odd-numbered level after first. The Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield is a ranged touch attack requiring a standard action with a range of 90 feet. On a Critiacal hit the Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield deals 2x damage. This ability is supernatural. ' '''Shun Shun Rikka Intelligence ' Shun Shun Rikka are Intelligent Items. Roll 2d6+6 each for their Intelligence, Wisdom and Charisma. Add their Modifiers together and add 1 per incriment of cutting shield damage. That is your Shun Shun Rikka's Ego score.' '